The Early Bird
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Kellen woke up this early for one reason only, and it wasn't getting into his haircut any faster.


**Title:** The Early Bird  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Fallout 4  
 **Setting:** A Salon  
 **Pairing:** Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor  
 **Characters:** OC: Kellen Rogers, OC: Ramon Santos-Pepito-Fortunato-Francisco-Manolo Cruz, Dog OC: Paco  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 528  
 **Type of Work:** Drabble, Part of the Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompts  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Social Anxiety, Service Animal, Fluff, AU - Modern AU  
 **Disclaimer:** Kellen is my OC, and Tito/Paco belongs to my boyfriend. The Fallout Universe does not belong to me.  
 **Summary:** Kellen woke up this early for one reason only, and it wasn't getting into his haircut any faster.

 **AN:** Here we are at another Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompt! I've been playing Fallout 4, and so has Todd, and we're shipping our Sole Survivors so hard. I can't believe how much I love them together. ; u; They are precious boys. Anyway, here we go!

 **The Early Bird** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A yawn broke Kellen Rogers' lips, not bothering to hide it as he opened the door to the salon he often visited. While he liked to keep his hair long, he wasn't particularly happy with the chest-length red locks. A solid shoulder length was much better looking and framed his face and neck a lot better.

Click-clacking into the salon and waving at his usual dresser, he bemoaned being up so damn early after such a long night, but at least he was getting something done. Seated in the chair for his appointment, he was bibbed and lead to the sink to get his hair washed. Happy to have his hair stroked and hands threading through it, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Honestly, this was the best thing for him, sometimes.

A glance out the window brought him a rather wonderful sight, the dog walker that often took this route bending over to handle a mess his dog had made. His eyes grazed over the latino like a physical press, and he sighed in contentment as his hair was dried and the man turned, apparently feeling the holes being burned into the back of his head.

Waving slightly, just a raise of his arm and curl of his fingers, Kellen offered the handsomest smile in his arsenal. Tito's shy, blushing wave in response delighted him and he couldn't help but hold up a finger with a 'come hither' motion. Tito blinked a few times in confusion, glancing around to see if he was pointing to anyone else, before gesturing to himself. When Kellen nodded, he almost looked ready to squeak before coming in, the German Shepherd beside him bounding in and straight for Kellen's hands.

"Hey, Tito." The redhead smiled, watching his shuffling steps and the little shrug of acknowledgement with a softer smile. It was the kind that was reserved for a skittish animal, and a gentle voice to tie it all together.

"Hi." It was always a little awkward when Tito was around other people, his anxieties getting to him around other people.

"After I'm done here, I was thinking about getting breakfast. Do you want to join me?"

Tito's head ducked for a second, and he bit his lip before nodding slowly, glancing down at his dog, the vest on him giving him access to any restaurant they decided to go to.

"I can do that." It was always good to watch how Kellen interacted with Paco, because the dog loved him, and if the dog loved him, Tito was close behind. Plus, Paco and Dogmeat couldn't have been better friends.

"I should be done in half an hour, if you need to wrap anything up." Kellen offered, tipping his head forward as his hairdresser moved to the back, snipping off the dead ends and getting the length about right.

"I'll meet you there." Came the shy reply, the shock of the remembering other people in the salon leading Tito to clam up.

"How about that Cafe off of second street?"

"Sounds good." With that, Tito was gone, out the door and down the street, leaving Kellen grinning for the rest of his haircut.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Alright, there we go! I'm really happy with this so far, I hope you guys love it, too!

Prompt: Random Setting: Hair Salon


End file.
